<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nice to meet you by Idenlmao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806542">nice to meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idenlmao/pseuds/Idenlmao'>Idenlmao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idenlmao/pseuds/Idenlmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You start university in less than a month and have given up hope of finding a roommate to live with, until Mikasa, your bestie from high school, offers you a place at her house she shares with her friends. Little did you know you’d be sharing a room with the most beautiful man you had ever laid your eyes upon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An unexpected surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, this is my first time writing fanfiction so don't be too hard on me :D I have no idea how many chapters this story will end up having but it's gonna be a pretty long one so brace yourselves. I will aim to update this at least every week but that could change due to schoolwork and stuff.<br/>Yes there will be some saucy scenes in later chapters for the Eren simps reading this &lt;3<br/>Anyways enough ramble, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sprawled out on your bed staring at the ceiling. Golden sun rays shone through the window and bounced around your room landing on your face, temporarily blinding you before you shifted position, flipping over and shoving your face into your pillow. It was the beginning of August and the weather seemed to just get warmer and warmer by the day. You knew you should be out enjoying the summer half term before you started your university course in September, but your mind was instead constantly occupied with trying to find a cheap place to move into for the three years you’d be spending at University. So far you had found absolutely nothing. You tried to tell yourself that it wasn’t a big deal if you couldn’t find somewhere, because you’d just end up being put in a cramped dorm room with a complete stranger, who could end up being the best roommate you could ever ask for or an absolute asshole. Yeah maybe that plan did sound as bad as you thought it was, knowing your luck.</p><p>You let out a frustrated scream at the scenario that you had just thought up in your head and luckily it was muffled by the pillow your face was buried in. You rolled out of bed and trudged over to your desk plopping yourself down onto your chair and picking up your phone. It was so frustrating seeing your friends from high school moving away and finding beautiful, luxurious and spacious apartments that they could share together and for some reason you were the only person it seemed who didn’t have any luck at all. Oh well, you’d just have to put up with the university accommodation and try to make the room look as beautiful as possible and hope you don’t get paired up with some psychopath, but your train of thought was abruptly stopped at the sound of your phone’s ringtone going off. <em>‘Who the hell could that be’</em> you thought as you picked up your phone, seeing that it was Mikasa, your best friend from high school, who was actually one of the only friends who was going to the same university you were.</p><p>“heyyy what’s up Mikasa”</p><p> </p><p>“oh hey Y/N, I have some exciting news that I think you’ll like to hear” You could hear her smiling behind the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“go on I’m intrigued”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know how I moved in to a house in town with a few of my friends recently because moving into a university dorm sounded like the worst thing ever”</p><p> </p><p>“yes”</p><p> </p><p>“well there’s four rooms in the house I’m staying in and all of the rooms have two beds in them and three of the rooms have already been taken, but the fourth room only has one person to its name, which means… there’s a space for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyed widened after she had said this and you bit your lip trying to contain your excitement and held back an excited scream, unsure of what to say to her. <em>Was she really saying this to you right now? Is this a dream?</em></p><p> </p><p>“are you asking me if I want to move in to your place?!”</p><p> </p><p>“yes that’s exactly it! You wouldn’t mind sharing a room would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“no not at all… but who is the roommate I will be sharing with?”</p><p> </p><p>“ah yes, I guess that’s pretty important information isn’t it. Well, I’m not exactly sure of what you will think of this, but um just let me talk first before you say anything”. You furrow your brows in confusion, but give her a hesitant ‘okay’.</p><p> </p><p>She proceeds to tell you that she knows everyone who lives there really well and that she’s sure you’d get along with all of them just fine. You find out that she shares a room with Annie; her girlfriend that she’d been with for around a year now. You knew her pretty well as Mikasa would talk about her all the time but you’ve never actually met her. Sasha and Connie, who were also together, share a room and you knew Sasha from high school. She was pretty good friends with Mikasa and she had also spoken to you a couple times too. Jean and Marco also share a room together and Mikasa had met them through Annie. And then lastly there was Eren, Eren Yeager, who would be your roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“wait, Eren ? A boy?!” you said with an obviously shocked tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeahhh… I didn’t know if that would be a huge issue to you” She let out a nervous laugh obviously sensing your confusion. “I mean the rooms are massive and you obviously get your own bed and stuff, but yes you would be sharing a room with Eren”</p><p> </p><p>You sat back in your chair, staring out of the window at the clouds that slowly crept across the sky. <em>A boy?! Won’t that just be awkward and what if he’s a creep? I know Mikasa said that everyone was cool but what if…</em></p><p> </p><p>“are you still there Y/N”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, sorry I’m just thinking”</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s understandable that you’re unsure about this but you can trust me I promise. He’s a family friend and I’ve known him for years and he’s the sweetest person ever. Hey, how about I hang up, give you some time to think about this and then you can let me know your answer later on?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, okay that sounds like a good plan”</p><p> </p><p>“okayyy speak to you soon Y/N”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  beep, beep, beep.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before you placed your phone back down on your desk, you saw a message from Mikasa pop up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Mikasa]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s a picture of Eren by the way, I thought it might help if you knew what he looked like lmao!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And attached to the message was a picture of Eren sitting on a couch holding up a peace sign.</p><p>The first thing you notice were his eyes, they were a dark shade of green, but spots of turquoise circled his pupils and it almost looked like they sparkled in the sun light that gently hit his face. He had long brunette hair that was tied back into a bun, with a few strands hanging lose at the front to perfectly frame his face. He was pretty tanned and his skin almost looked golden in the beaming sun and he had a small smile on his face that showed a few white pearly teeth. He wore a slouchy white tee that folded in all the right places, giving you a clear view of his defined abdominal muscles and just a pair of plain grey joggers and even though he was sitting down, he seemed pretty tall.</p><p>You couldn’t deny how fine this man actually was and honestly you were not expecting him to be that good looking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Y/N]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How much will rent be each month?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Mikasa]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Um only around about £100 :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You must admit, the offer was incredibly good, cheap rent, huge house, huge room and it was located 5 minutes away from campus and your potential roommate didn’t seem like a creep, in fact he seemed the complete opposite. You simply just couldn’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Y/N]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well then I’d be more than happy to move in as long as Eren is okay with this</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Mikasa]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yayyyyyy! Yes Eren is totally cool with this and you can move in as soon as you want </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Y/N]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How about tomorrow afternoon then?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Mikasa]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds great! See you then :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You placed your phone back on the desk and waltzed back to your bed flopping down backwards with the biggest and brightest smile on your face. You couldn’t believe it, you were about to move in with Mikasa and her friends, but most importantly, you’d be living in the same room as an incredibly good looking Eren Yeager. You wondered how he felt about these new living arrangements and if Mikasa had shown him a picture of you. Then you started panicking as you thought of all the embarrassing pictures Mikasa could have shown him. Ugh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the first chapter being so short, had to give a little background before making things a little more interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had gotten up pretty early this morning and you guess it was the nerves and excitement that forced you up at this ungodly hour. It was 6am and the sun was only just starting to rise. Packing wasn’t too much of a hassle because you didn’t have a lot of things that you needed to take with you as there was already a desk, bed and wardrobe in your new room, so you only ended up filling about 5 big boxes with clothes, shoes, room decorations and things you would need for university like text books, your printer, laptop and stationary. You stuffed everything into the boot of your car and shoved the boot closed as you wiped the sweat droplets from your forehead and leaned against the back of the car. The heat today was unbearable, it was probably around 30 degrees today and you were sure that this was the warmest it had ever gotten in your town. The sky was completely clear and the sun’s rays made you feel pretty drowsy, all you wanted to do was take a nap. You stumbled back inside, flicking your sliders off at the door and made your way to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water before gulping it all down in one. All of a sudden you hear a pair of footsteps trudging down the stairs and your mother appears at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so hot today isn’t it?! Lovely weather to sunbathe in don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>You gave a hum of approval and nodded, placing the glass on the side before looking for something to make for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you Y/N, are you excited to move in with Mikasa?” she said with a sweet smile and an inquisitive look.</p><p> </p><p>“yes of course, I’m kind of nervous though as I don’t really know everyone super well”</p><p> </p><p>“well I’m sure everything will be just fine, you get along with anyone easily so I’ll be surprised if it turns out differently this time” she chuckled and headed to the sink running the hot tap to start the washing up.</p><p> </p><p>You were making a cheese and turkey sandwich when you felt two small arms wrap around your waist and a small voice that said “I’m gonna miss you!”</p><p> </p><p>“awww I’m going to miss you too bud” you turned around and ruffled your younger brothers hair returning the hug. “but you should be excited”</p><p> </p><p>“why?” the young boy furrowed his eyebrows at you, whilst you lowered yourself to rest on your knees on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“because you get to move in to my room upstairs remember and its twice the size of your one and has the best view in the house” and after giving his nose a playful bump, you saw his eyes glisten with joy as he turned around and started to tug at your mother’s jumper, asking her if he could decorate his new room right away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving after I’ve finished this sandwich by the way, but for the meantime I’ll be in my room if you need me” you shouted out as you carefully made your way upstairs trying not to spill the glass of water you had in one hand or drop your plate in your other hand.</p><p>You unlocked your phone to see a new message from a number you didn’t have saved in your phone already and you clicked on it hesitantly to find out it was Eren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Y/N its Eren, your soon to be roommate, Mika gave me your number I hope you don’t mind </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What time are you coming over today?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Y/N]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh heyy, its fine I don’t mind at all, I guess it will be quite useful to have your number anyways! I’ll be coming over in about half an hour if that’s okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah of course, see you then :)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You closed the messages and went onto Instagram scrolling through cooking videos that popped up on your feed whilst you tucked into your sandwich. You then made your way downstairs and gave your family your final goodbyes. Your mother waved at you with a beaming smile on her face and your father gave you a nod of approval and a small wave as you backed out of the driveway. Mika’s house was about a 10 minute drive from your childhood home and the closer you got to your new house and the longer you drove for, the bigger the butterflies in your stomach got, you were so fucking nervous. <em>Why were you so nervous? Is it because you’re sharing a room with a man? Or is it just because he’s hot? Gosh what is wrong me</em></p><p>As you pulled up onto the driveway, your eyes widened at the sheer size of this house. Yes you’d seen pictures of it before, but it was so much bigger and better in person. It had 3 levels and the driveway was pretty long with 2 cars already parked on it. The front garden was pretty plain with a small row of lilies that lined the path leading to the front door. As you were getting out of your car you heard the front door open and out came Mikasa, waltzing down the driveway to greet you. She gave you a warm, but suffocating hug and offered to help carry some stuff inside which you gladly accepted.</p><p>She led the way through the front door and as soon as you entered you were greeted with two rooms positioned to your left and right and in front of you was a flight of stairs. The room to your left seemed like a lounge area, it had a fairly large couch, fireplace and a TV placed above it, it looked incredibly cosy. The room to your right seemed like a dining room, as it had a pretty big table that seemed to seat about 10 people.</p><p>Mikasa led you up the first flight of stairs and you were confronted with a huge window that overlooked the back garden but you couldn’t get a good look at anything as Mikasa was swiftly leading you round the corner and along the corridor.</p><p>“The others are out for lunch at the moment if you’re wondering why it is so quiet around here” she chuckled as she led you along the corridor, passing by a few doors on either side of you before she led you up another flight of stairs to the top floor. “I stayed in to welcome you and I’m pretty sure Eren is still here too”. The walls were painted a simple grey colour along the hallways and the doors were a simple white colour too. You made your way to the very last door on the top floor and Mikasa gave a few gentle knocks before you heard a voice shout from inside “you can come in”. Your stomach was practically doing cartwheels now as Mikasa slowly opened the door and placed the box she was carrying just inside the door, whilst you were still stood in the hallway just beside the doorway.</p><p>“I’ll let you settle in and get to know Eren and if you need help with any of the boxes just give me a shout” she smiled and then made her way past you turning round quickly to give you a suggestive smile before turning around again and making her way down the stairs and out of your sight.</p><p>And with that you hesitantly made your way into the room and your eyes immediately fell on Eren, who sat on his bed with a book in his hands, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>You couldn’t help but stare, he looked even better in person, his eyes much brighter now than they were in the picture. His hair was pushed back into a bun and he had a few strands that hung over his face, exactly like he had it in the picture you saw. However this time he was dressed in black pyjama bottoms and was not wearing a shirt. <em>Did he do this deliberately, because damn it’s kinda distracting.</em></p><p> </p><p>“hey” he smiled and swung his legs off his bed, bending the page In his book that he was just reading before placing it on his bedside table and then he stood up. You were pretty tall yourself, but he towered over you completely. He walked over to you and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s nice to meet you finally” he said with a cheery smile.</p><p> </p><p>“hi, it’s nice to meet you too” you sheepishly said as you took his hand and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small chuckle and went to his closet, obviously aware at how you were staring at him like 2 seconds ago. “sorry, it’s so hot today going shirtless was the only comfortable option” he said as he threw on a thin white t shirt like he had worn in the photo Mikasa had shown you.</p><p> </p><p>“oh its fine, don’t worry about it, I’m not bothered” you manged to blurt out as you sat on your bed taking in the room itself.</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty big; you really did underestimate the size of this house. Eren had claimed the side of the room that was opposite the window leaving you with the side that had the window, which directly looked out over the front garden and main road. It was quite a beautiful view. You both had queen size beds and next to both of them sat a bedside table. There was a white closet on each side of the room and a white chest of drawers that sat to the side of it and on the other side of the bed there was a desk that was pretty long and looked like it would hold a lot of school stuff. There was quite a big space in the middle of the room and in it laid a fuzzy grey rug that swamped the black carpeted floor. Eren had decorated his side of the room with music posters and pictures of various artists and you managed to recognise most of them as it looked like you two had very similar music tastes. He had various utensils scattered across his desk and a laptop sat in the middle of the clutter with a pile of books sat next to it. His chair had a few clothes neatly folded on it but other than that his side of the room was completely spotless.</p><p> </p><p>“inspecting my decorations are we?” he said with a slight smirk. You hadn’t realised he had made his way back to his bed and was lying on his back, arms crossed, with his hands rested under his head and his face was slightly turned to the side staring at you.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a small giggle at his comment. “yeah I was just looking at the posters on your wall”</p><p> </p><p>“oh I could tell, do you know any of the artists?” he asked with an inquisitive look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah I do, I recognise most of them actually. I like <strong>(list whatever bands you want that fit your music taste)</strong>” you said boastfully as you offered him a smirk back.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted in approval and turned his head to face the ceiling before jumping up off his bead and headed over to where you sat, offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“come on lets go get the rest of your stuff, I’ll help carry it up and help you unpack”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thanks I really appreciate it” you smiled, taking his hand as he led you out of the room. His hand was slightly warm to the touch and was so soft. You followed behind him, staring at his arms and how muscular they were. He obviously worked out <em>a lot</em>. Before you knew it you were outside in the beaming sun again, heading towards your car.</p><p> </p><p>“wow is this yours?” Eren tilted his head to the side, motioning towards your car with an impressed look plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was a gift for my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday from my family, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“like it? I love it this is the coolest thing ever. I’m incredibly jealous” he said making his way full circle around your car inspecting every single thing he could see.</p><p>You got this quite a lot seeing as your car was incredibly expensive and you had to admit it looked pretty sick as well, you had the 2017 make Chevrolet Camaro which was in jet black. You knew what question Eren would ask next as these cars were super expensive and no 18 year old would be able to afford to keep one.</p><p>“your parents must be fucking stacked then to get you this as a gift” he said absolutely dumbfounded that you actually owned this.</p><p> </p><p>“well my dad owns his own business and my mum works for him so yeah, I guess you could say they’re pretty stacked” you chuckled and hauled out a box from the back seat standing up and looking at Eren who was still admiring your car.</p><p> </p><p>“are you going to stop eye fucking my car and help me?” you smirked as he rolled his eyes and gave you the middle finger, earning a giggle from you as you made your way back to your room and he grabbed a box from the boot.</p><p> </p><p>You both managed to get everything upstairs and unpacked in around an hour, before you both collapsed on your beds out of pure exhaustion. The heat was unbearable at this time of the day as the sun sat directly above you in the sky, creating an aggressive heat that lingered in the air. Whilst you were both passed out onto your beds you decided to catch a sneak peak of Eren and take in his looks once more, but as you moved your head to the side slightly, you were met with his bright green eyes that were already staring at you. He had a slightly mischievous look upon his face, eyebrows slightly furrowed and his eyes were tracing up and down your face before they finally met with your eyes, his mouth starting to turn into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“you have really pretty eyes” you blurted out before you could even think about what you were about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you, you have a really pretty face” he smirked, earning a slight blush from you and you turned your head away from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you” you replied trying to control your breathing whilst you were internally freaking out at his comment but you were quickly pulled out of your internal conflict at the sound of your stomach growling which only made your cheeks go even redder.</p><p> </p><p>“are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes I thought you couldn’t tell” rolling your eyes as you sat up grabbing your phone from your bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“well then I’ll order us pizza for dinner how about that? Take it as my welcome gift for you. What pizza do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo barbeque chicken please, and thank you” you smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm good choice” he chuckled and turned to his phone.</p><p>You both sat on your beds scrolling through your phones for around 30 mins before you heard Eren’s phone ping.</p><p>“Dinner’s here! Do you want to eat up here or join the others for dinner?” he said as he scrambled of his bed waiting for you answer.</p><p>“uh let’s eat downstairs, I still haven’t said hello to any of the others yet and…” but before you could finish your sentence he had grabbe</p><p>d your hand, yanking you from your bed and was leading you downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>Mostly everyone was sat at the huge table you had seen earlier, when you first came into the house and as you entered the room you were greeted with incredibly welcoming smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG YOU’RE HERE!” you heard a familiar voice shout from the kitchen and Sasha came bounding in giving you an enormous hug. “Gosh I’ve missed you, how are you!” she uttered as she stuffed her face with a slice of pepperoni pizza before going to sit next to, who you guessed, was Connie.</p><p>“it’s nice to see you too! And I’ve been doing great thanks” you gave a sheepish smile before sitting next to Mikasa, who gave you a cheery smile and offered you a can of coke. You happily took it sipping on it looking around the table and inspecting everyone’s faces. You roughly knew what everyone looked like as before you got here today Mikasa had given you a brief description of everyone so you were sort of familiar with the group.</p><p> Sat on Mikasa’s right was Annie; she had silky, short blonde hair that was messily tied in a low bun. She had piercing blue eyes, but fairly soft features and some strands of blonde hair framed the sides of her face. Next to Annie was Marco, he had lots of freckles that were scattered around his cheeks and on his nose. He had short black hair that rested in a middle part and the ends lightly brushed the sides of his forehead. Next to Marco was Jean who had grey hair but in the sunlight it had a slightly pink hue to it. It was shaved into an undercut, with the shaved portion being black. He had small brown eyes yet they were so intense, and almost had a viscous look to them but his huge smile said otherwise as he chatted to Marco about something. Next to Jean, sat Connie, he seemed kind of short, or at least shorter than the rest of the men. His head was shaved and he had grey eyes that stared inquisitively at Sasha whilst she stuffed her face with more pizza. You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself at the site. Sasha was till as pretty as ever, her brunette hair now had a slightly red hue to it and it was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs parted to frame the side of her face. And as per usual, she always had a piece of food in her mouth, chewing rather enthusiastically.</p><p> Everyone sat at the table introduced themselves and kindly offered you different flavours of pizza, portions of potato wedges and even cheese bites. Eren had placed himself on the chair next to you whilst you were getting to know everyone and you couldn’t help but notice how there was just something about him that almost lured you into him. He stood out from the group somehow but you just couldn’t place a finger on it. You felt Eren nudge you as you took another bite of your pizza and you looked up to meet his questioning eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“so what do you think of everyone then” he said this just loud enough so that you could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they seem like pretty fun people to be around honestly, and they seem pretty kind too everyone’s been so welcoming” you smiled, averting your eyes back to the group who were having their own discussions with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“glad we’ve made a good first impression on you” you could hear him smiling. “oh I’ve just remembered, would you like me to show you around the place since we literally passed out in our room after unpacking and then came straight down here?” he stood up walking towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm that sounds like a great idea” you smiled standing up and following.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m showing Y/N around the place, we’ll see you guys around” Eren shouted from the kitchen and he got mumbles and grunts of approval from the dining table as he turned towards you, giving you a cheery smile.</p><p> </p><p>“so this is the kitchen, in here are the cups and in this one there’s plates and bowls and this draw has all the cutlery in it and then you have the microwave and oven and stuff, you know, simple kitchen stuff”. You nodded as he looked in your direction making sure you took in all the information he just blurted out to you.</p><p> </p><p>He led you around the house floor by floor, there was the living room you had seen when you first came into the house and through that room was the ‘party’ room where there was a pool table, a few bean bags and a bar that had a wide selection of bottles of alcohol. The ceiling also had a small disco ball above the bar and led lights ran around the outskirts of the ceiling and around the bar’s cabinets too. There was a small conservatory that led out to the huge back garden you’d spotted from the window upstairs, there was a small table just outside the door, with chairs and a huge umbrella that shaded the table from the sun’s rays and there was a small shed at the back of the garden too, but other than that there was nothing much to the garden. He led you upstairs to the first floor, where there was Sasha and Connie’s room and Mikasa and Annie’s room too and in between them was a huge bathroom that had a bath, shower, toilet and two sinks with huge mirrors above both of them. There was also a cleaning closet on this floor too. And lastly he led you to the top floor where there was Jean and Marco’s room and obviously your room as well and on this floor there was two bathrooms. One was equipped with a shower and toilet and sink and the other had a bathtub with a toilet and sink.</p><p>After he had showed you around the house you both went back to your rooms and he announced that he was going to take a shower, whilst you chilled out after the long day you’ve had. You were still pretty baffled at how big this house really was and all the rooms looked so beautiful and clean. You knew that there would be a lot of parties held here due to the size of the bar and the back garden, knowing Mikasa and how she loved parties, you were sure her friends would be exactly the same. You had changed into some comfier clothes once you heard Eren turn the shower on next door and got back into bed resting on your back and admiring the view out of the window. It was still light even at 8pm and the sun wouldn’t go down for another hour so you decided to grab a book and read for a bit before you got a text from Mikasa.</p><p>
  <strong>[Mikasa]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone’s gathering in the party room to hang out right now, get your ass down here and tell Eren to join us too!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Y/N]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay sounds good, we’ll come down in a minute, Eren’s in the shower</em>
</p><p>You shut your phone off and rest your head back on your pillow, picking up your book when you suddenly hear the door quietly open.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I forgot that I can’t change in here anymore so I also forgot a new change of clothes” he said as he waltzed in with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still wet and water slowly dripped down his body as he made his way to his closet. You could feel your face become incredibly warm, so you covered it with your book as he picked out a pair of joggers and a loose fitting T shirt.</p><p>“ohhh its fine” you chuckled as you tried to control your breathing, but you could still see him from underneath the book. Some strands of his wet hair messily stuck to his forehead and small beads of water trickled down his chest and then down to his waist. He gave a playful smile before walking out the room again without saying anything else.</p><p><em>What was that about? He definitely saw you blush! Does he think you like him?! Do I like him? Whatever</em>, you thought as you waited for him to get back so you could make your way downstairs to join the group for a couple of drinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you don't know what a 2017 Chevrolet Camaro looks like look it up on google right now, its seggsy af</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get to know me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere was cheerful; everyone had a drink in their hand and were having their own conversations with each other. Jean and Eren were at the pool table, trying to beat each other and snickering at every move their opponent made. Marco and Connie were sat on the beanbags in the corner of the room drinking and scrolling through their phones, showing each other who knows what and giggling away. You had taken a seat at the bar where Annie also sat and Mikasa and Sasha stood behind the bar, controlling the music and making their own drinks and Sasha was grabbing handfuls of crisps from the snack bowl as well that sat on the counter. No surprise there. Annie was a pretty quiet person, she hadn’t said much to anyone at dinner and only really seemed to talk to Mikasa but she was pretty chatty this evening asking lots of random questions and you guessed the alcohol must’ve loosened her up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“so what do you think of your new roomie then Y/N?” Sasha whispered with a mischievous look in her eye, as she positioned herself like 2 inches away from your face, leaning over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm I mean he’s alright? I don’t know even know him that well Sasha, what am I meant to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re meant to say he’s hot” she chuckled leaning back behind the bar, resting her arms on the counter with her face resting on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“what? Sasha you have a boyfriend?” you furrowed your eyebrows and picked up the glass of whiskey Mikasa had slid over to you.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah I know! I’m not calling him hot don’t worry, but it’s painfully obvious that you think that though, so that’s why you were meant to say he’s hot” she let out a loud giggle and playfully punched your arm before she reached out to grab another handful of snacks again.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t even respond to her comment, you just sat there eyes wide with a raging blush plastered across your cheeks. Mikasa gave you a suggestive look and smirked before offering Annie another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, everyone get their asses here and come and socialise, Marco’s boring me now” Connie shouted as Marco gave him a death stare and punched his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone made their way to the corner of the room, Jean took the last bean bag on the floor next to Marco; Annie, Mikasa and Sasha sat on one of the couch that was positioned against the opposite wall that faced the bar and you and Eren took the other couch that was sat perpendicular to the other one. Everyone was dressed in thin lounge wear to tackle the lingering heat which was still pretty unbearable even at this time in the evening. You had opted for plain black joggers and a black cropped T shirt that exposed your midriff slightly. You sat with your back against the arm rest, knees pulled up to your chest and you were sat directly facing towards Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“so how about we play a game of truth or dare but we only really pick truth to let Y/N get to know everyone better?” Jean uttered as he gave you a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“so it’s just truth, not dare then” you answered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“yup pretty much!”</p><p> </p><p>Going around the circle, you ended up finding out a lot of stuff about everyone. Mikasa and Annie had made out in a janitors closet back in high school once, which wasn’t surprising at all. Marco thought Jean was the hottest person in the group, which earned him a flustered look from Jean and little giggles from around the room as everyone knew they were more than ‘just friends’. Connie likes to sing in the shower and Eren’s favourite hobby was painting. Then finally the question came around to you.</p><p> </p><p>“truth or dare Y/N” Sasha sang gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“truth duhh”</p><p> </p><p>“have you ever hooked up with anyone?!” she blurted out, giggling at your face that was bright red. You could feel everyone staring at you pretty intensely and you couldn’t get your words out.</p><p> </p><p>“uh no. I-I haven’t” you answered in an almost whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty much everybody’s eyes widened at this, except Mikasa’s.</p><p> </p><p>“what? you’ve never hooked up with anyone, ever?!” Jean almost shouted; confusion plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“no I’ve never hooked up with anyone ever” you said sheepishly, turning your face to see Eren staring at you with his eyebrows furrowed. “What!? Why is that such a big deal?!”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm, just didn’t expect that answer from you. I mean, you’re gorgeous and extremely good looking so like I’m surprised you’ve never done that before I guess” his green eyes sparkled at the flickering light coming from the LEDs that lined the ceiling and you swore you could see his lips curving upwards slightly before he turned his face away looking back at the group again. You could feel your face becoming warmer as you also looked back at the group that was pretty much silent.</p><p> </p><p>“does anyone want another drink?” Mikasa asked, breaking the awkward tension that lingered in the room and you got up and followed her to the bar, propping yourself against the counter as she grabbed a few drinks out of the fridge. “do you want more whiskey?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah go for it” you sighed and after pouring your drink, you and Mikasa made your way back to your seats.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the night everyone drank their problems away and the atmosphere went back to the cheerful mood it had at the start of the night. You couldn’t help but keep thinking about the comment Eren had made towards you, he just admitted to thinking you were attractive but you didn’t know how to feel about this for some reason. Whilst you were lost in thought Eren and Jean had got up for another rematch at the pool table, Connie and Sasha sat cuddled up on the beanbags and Mikasa was back at the bar talking to Annie who was sat across from her. You were still sat in the same position earlier, back against the arm rest and feet resting on the seat in front of you. Suddenly you feel the weight shift on the couch and you look up to see Marco’s freckled face smiling at you and offering you some chips from the bag of Doritos he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“you looked pretty lost in thought just a second ago, are you okay?” he said as you took a handful of chips out of the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah I’m fine, honestly I’m just a little tired”</p><p> </p><p>“me too, alcohol always makes me drowsy” he yawned and slouched back into the couch lifting his legs and propping them up on the coffee table. “I think you have a little crush on someone you know” he turned to face you, raising his eyebrows and giving you a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“w-why do you say that” you stammered as you felt your face become flushed again for the 3<sup>rd</sup> time this night.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm just a feeling” he giggled and offered you some more chips.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm well I have a feeling you like someone here too” you answered back with a small smile, lighting up your face. Now it was his turn to blush and turn away giving you a “whatever” before taking a sip on his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“so how long have you known Mikasa for then?”</p><p> </p><p>“uhhh since the beginning of high school I think, we were always in the same classes so naturally we became pretty good friends”</p><p> </p><p>“is she the only person you knew here?”</p><p> </p><p>“no I actually knew Sasha pretty well, she was best friends with Mikasa and talked to me a few times over the years and I also kind of knew about Annie due to Mikasa never shutting up about her, but this is the first time I’ve ever met her” you chuckled taking a sip of your drink and Marco gave a small giggle to this as well.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you two talking about” Jean remarked as he waltzed his way to the front of the couch, slumping down and squishing himself between you and Marco.</p><p> </p><p>“I was asking Y/N about how she knew Mikasa and Sasha you bozo” Marco huffed as Jean gulped down the rest of his beer and placed it onto the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“sounds interesting, Eren thinks you’re hot by the way” the silver haired man blurted out as Marco gave him a slap and told him to lay off. You nervously giggled and gave a hum of approval before Eren appeared behind you placing his hands on your shoulders, making you jump a little.</p><p> </p><p>“speaking of the devil” Jean said as he giggled and got up before declaring that he was going to bed and dragging poor Marco with him. Eren let go of your shoulders making his way round the front of the couch, holding out his hand and giving you a small smile. “I’m going up to bed now are you coming?” you gave a small nod and he helped you up, before you then made your way to the bar where you placed your glass down on the counter and muttered a ‘goodnight’ to the girls who were chatting at the bar.</p><p>You were both silent waking to your room and once Eren went inside, you followed, immediately flopping down on your bed and shifting yourself so you were lying on your side. Eren picked up the book you saw him reading earlier this afternoon and he placed himself on his bed, sat upright leaning on the wall. You can’t remember much after that as you must have fallen asleep, but you ended up waking up a couple hours later tucked into your duvet, lying on your back. <em>How sweet he must’ve tucked you in.</em> The curtains were slightly ajar and the moon beamed into the room gently lighting up a small patch on your covers. The sky was clear of clouds and the air was still extremely hot. You rolled onto your side to see Eren’s silhouette, he was lying on his back fast asleep and he looked so peaceful. You remembered what he had said to you a couple hours ago, <em>he called you ‘gorgeous’ </em>and he was eyeing you up the whole evening.</p><p>“what the hell” you let out a quiet huff and rolled onto your back again, slowly drifting back off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really like the ending of this chapter lmao, oh well. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, leave a kudos if you are ! there will be eventual smut in this story and I will put a warning on the chapters later on that include it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. playing on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI this chapter is told from Eren's perspective this time!<br/>Also:<br/>[h/c] is your hair colour <br/>[e/c] is your eye colour<br/>[n/s] is your nose shape<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the 30th of august, Uni starts in less than a week. The weather is still warm but luckily nowhere near as sweltering hot as it has been these past couple weeks. The sun is still high in the sky, that radiated a deep pink and purple colour as the sun started to set. It’s late afternoon and there’s not a single cloud in the sky.</p><p>It had been a couple of weeks now since Y/N moved in and became my new roommate. But I couldn’t stop thinking about the first day we met. After I shouted out that whoever was behind the door could come in, Mikasa entered the room, gave me a smile and then placed a box down by the empty bed before leaving and talking to someone just outside the door. I was reading my book and didn’t realise that Y/N had walked in now and was shamelessly staring at me from the doorway, but then again, when I turned to face her, I couldn’t help but stare back.</p><p>She was pretty tall; maybe around 5’10 and she had a slim build. She wore a light blue skirt that sat halfway up her thighs and a white cropped tee that had a small, blue butterfly embroidered in the centre of her chest. Her hair was a [your h/c] colour and shone in the sunlight, which beamed through the window; she had it down and it sat a little below her shoulders with a slight wave running throughout. She was pretty sun kissed, I mean it was the middle of summer, and she had piercing [your e/c] eyes that scanned up and down my figure before meeting my eyes. She had a sharp jawline and a [your n/s] nose that had a few freckles scattered on it, her cheeks were flushed a rosy shade of pink, most probably due to the heat and her mouth was slightly open.</p><p>I swung my legs off the bed, placing my book down on my bedside table and I walked over to her, holding out my hand and giving her a sunny ‘hey, nice to meet you finally’ before giving her a cheerful smile. She took my hand and offered a quiet ‘hey, nice to meet you too’ back, with a small smile, before she placed herself down on her bed and her eyes began to scan the room. I walked over to my closet and apologised for being a little under-dressed, which she replied with ‘oh I don’t mind’ or something like that and after getting myself a plain white tee and throwing that on, I laid back on my bed, watching her eyes dart around my side of the room. They were such a pretty shade of [your e/c] and they complemented her sun kissed skin, they were almost mesmerizing, shimmering in the sunlight’s glow, drawing me in.</p><p>I could tell that she was closely analysing my posters I had hung up above my bed and asked if she knew any of them and she said she actually knew most of them which was surprising. I don’t know, she just didn’t look like the person to listen to this stuff, but then again I didn’t really know what she looked like she listened to anyways.</p><p>Since that day, it was the only thing I could ever think about. Her face, her eyes, the way she smiled, the way she looked at me.</p><p>In the two weeks that have passed, everyone in the house had hung out pretty much every day, getting to know each other better and enjoying the warm weather before we had to face the reality of actually starting our courses at Trost University. I was doing a business course, same as Jean and Connie and I had found out that Y/N was doing a clinical psychology course, the same one as Marco, as she wanted to be a clinical psychologist, obviously, when she graduated. Y/N was an extremely well put together person is the only way I can describe it; she would clean all the time and made sure our room was spotless before she did anything else every single day. She had a cute dress sense; always opting for something comfortable rather than fashionable, but no matter what she put on it always seemed to compliment her figure. Her hair would always be put in a low messy bun with rogue strands falling out to frame her face during the evenings and in the day it would always be down with a slight wave. She loved to cook and always cooked everyone different things to try that varied from baked goodies or savoury dishes and they would always taste heavenly. She had this charm to her that made her such a fun and enjoyable person to be around, she basically radiated happiness.</p><p>I know that I stare at her way too much, but I don’t even realise I do it half the time and it’s not like I can help it anyways and she’d always catch my eyes glaring a her and give me a smirk before she carries on with whatever she was doing. She couldn’t say anything though, because I’ve caught her many times as well, every evening when I pull out a book to read, she lays on her side watching me as I get lost in thought. I didn’t know what to think of any of it. I knew I liked her but all I could do was deny it. I don’t know why, maybe I’m scared of rejection or maybe I’m just an idiot who’s scared of love. I always ponder on whether she feels the same way, we constantly flirt and she always gives me this playful smile.</p><p>Maybe I’m over analysing things or maybe I’m completely blind to her feelings. Jean always tells me that its painfully obvious how she feels and how ‘whipped’ I am. <em>Ugh whatever you say jean</em></p><p>Before I could over analyse anything else, my phone pinged and a message from Jean lit up my phone.</p><p>
  <strong>[Jean]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikasa has found a party that’s happening tomorrow night at the frat house in Trost and we’re thinking of going, would you be up for it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Eren]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I up for a party? That’s a stupid question, of course I’m up for it, I’ll take any chance I can to get wasted Jean</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jean]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>See I told Mika that would be your answer, also dinner just got here, are you coming down to have some?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Eren]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah I’ll be down, give me a min</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A party? That was exactly what I needed right now. I let out an exasperated sigh and swung myself off the bed and walked towards the door, making my way out and down the stairs to the kitchen. A familiar smell lit up my nostrils as I descended down the last flight of stairs to find everyone tucking into their plates of Chinese food. The smell just made me even hungrier. I sat down in my usual place, next to Y/N and tucked in.</p><p> </p><p>“reading that book again?” Y/N asked, eyes shimmering with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah I’ve nearly finished it actually, it’s very good” I smiled and shoved a mouthful of chow Mein down my throat.</p><p> </p><p>“would you mind if I borrowed it after you have finished with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“not at all, I’ll leave it on your desk when I’m done” I muttered still chewing on a mouthful of food.  “So who’s gonna be at this party then Jean?” I asked looking at the silver haired man that was sat opposite me shovelling rice down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“uh the frat boys obviously, and first and second year students? I don’t know who everyone is dumbass it’s an opportunity to meet new people” he retorted giving you a sarcastic grin before getting back to his food.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re going right?” Connie asked furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“duh of course” I chuckled, finishing of my plate of food before getting up and taking my plate to the kitchen and placing it in the sink. All of a sudden a small hand grabs hold of my upper arm and Y/N leans over me to place her plate in the sink too. My breath hitched, her palms were warm and soft to the touch. Her thumb lightly stroked my skin before she backed off giving me a sweet smile and walked towards the lounge. She did this all the time; Small touches that made my heart pound out of my chest and made me want more.</p><p>That evening was like the rest; everyone chilled in the lounge watching a film or cooking show that Sasha had put on. Y/N would always sit on the left side of the couch facing me, with her back resting on the arm rest, knees brought up to her chest. I swear I always catch her looking at me every now and then out of the corner of my eyes, or maybe I’m just imaging things.</p><p> I am pretty excited for the party, not just to get wasted but to see Y/N dressed up in something fancy as I’ve only ever seen her wear simple summer clothes and her evening lounge clothes. You ended up going upstairs pretty late and by that time Y/N had already got in bed and was fast asleep when I opened the door and quietly shuffled towards my bed. I managed to read the rest of the book that night and gently placed it on her bedside table before getting back into bed and slowly drifting off to sleep imaging about the first day we met as always…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did someone say a party???? how exciting ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday morning and you had woken up around 7. The sun was starting to peak through the trees in the far distance and the air was a comfortable temperature, not cold, but not too hot. You rolled onto your side to see Eren still asleep; lying on his back with his arms crossed, resting under his head. But you also noticed the book he had been reading lately was now lying on your bedside table. You gave a quiet hum of approval before picking up your phone and scrolling through emails and social media accounts relaxing for a while, as it was kinda early to be getting up and making breakfast.</p><p>“good morning” a husky voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>You turn your head to meet Eren’s eyes that were slowly tracing the features on your face. His eyes had that glow of green that always radiated a sense of mischief and you could never look away from them once you were caught in his gaze.</p><p>“good morning” you smiled back, watching as he got up and walked to his closet throwing a pair of joggers and a t shirt over his arm before turning back to face you again.</p><p>“I’m going to get changed and then make breakfast; do you want pancakes or waffles?”</p><p>“hmm waffles please” and with that he gave you a cheerful smile and left the room.</p><p><em>Gosh you were so falling for him.</em> You wondered what he thought about you. <em>Did he like you?</em> You two flirted at every chance you could get; making playful comments towards each other and constantly side eyeing each other. Part of you just wanted to be bold and make a move because you were so sure he liked you, but then again another part of you thought that was a stupid idea and that you were looking into things way too deep. <em>What if he acted like this towards everyone?</em> No that’s not true he doesn’t do any of this with anyone else in the house. <em>Ugh,</em> your head was starting to hurt at the turmoil that ensued every time you thought about Eren. It was getting exhausting.</p><p>You decided to get up and get changed once you heard Eren making his way downstairs before heading downstairs to get some food. No one else seemed to be up at the moment, there was only Eren in the kitchen making 2 plates of waffles, who was quietly humming to himself. You walk over to him silently, placing your hands on his shoulders, leaning into him before audibly sniffing the air and telling him how good it smells. You could always hear his breath hitch every time you touched him and his eyes would always widen just a little<em>; maybe he definitely did like you.</em> You let out a small giggle before backing off and making your way to sit at the breakfast bar, seeing as you two would be the only ones eating breakfast together this morning.</p><p>“here you go” Eren said as he carefully placed down a plate in front of you. There was a stack of 3 waffles and on top sat some strawberries and whipped cream, which were your favourite breakfast waffle toppings. Eren had golden syrup on his and was already tucking into them as you thanked him. You were surprised he remembered tiny bits of information like your favourite waffle toppings; it made you smile knowing he genuinely listened to you and your random blurts of information you’d throw at his face.</p><p>“excited for the party tonight?” he asked whilst chewing a mouthful of food.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah I guess it will be nice to meet some new people, what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm I’m excited to see what drinks they have”. You both chuckled, and finished off your waffles before Eren took your plates and washed them up in the sink.</p><p>You both made your way to the lounge turning on the TV seeing what was on. You were scrolling through your phone, sat in your usual place on the couch, legs resting on the coffee table in front of you and Eren was scrolling though the channels, sat directly next to you; your thighs were almost touching. Everyone started slowly trickling downstairs as time went by and ended up joining you two in the lounge after they had eaten breakfast.</p><p>You all ended up talking about how everyone would make their way back from the party tonight, as you wanted to make sure everyone had a safe way home. Mikasa ended up agreeing that she would stay alcohol free tonight and will take you, Eren and Annie in your car, whilst the others would get a taxi. The girls then starting talking about what they would wear and were gushing over Sasha’s dress that she showed them. You didn’t really like wearing dresses to parties, especially ones where you barely knew anyone and anyways, you already had something in mind.</p><p>You and Mikasa had plans to visit Maria Café in town to grab some lunch today and catch up with each other before the party tonight. The weather was still pleasant; the sun was still sat high up in the sky radiating tropical warmth that latched onto your skin. You opted for a loose fitting cropped white tee and a pair of blue shorts that you wore with a pair of white sneakers.</p><p>The café was about a ten minute walk and on the way you and Mikasa exchanged very few words; instead opting to take in the beautiful scenery of the city of Shiganshina. The main road your house was located on, lead straight into the centre of the city. It was pretty busy at this time of the day and people flowed like rivers down the streets, swirling around obstacles in a hurried pace. Shiganshina had a vibrant ambience to it; colourful shops that sold things from clothes to food lined the streets and cars trailed along the roads, leaving a faint scent of diesel lingering in the air. Maria café was a small building, located on the east side of Shiganshina, which was much quieter than the rest of the city.</p><p>You and Mikasa chose a booth by the window, which had a beautiful view of Stohess Park that was located opposite the building. When both of you were deciding what to order from the menu, a familiar figure made its way towards you and greeted you with a beaming smile.</p><p>“Armin?” you said furrowing your eyebrows at the blonde man standing in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s nice to see you” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s lovely to see you too! I didn’t realise you worked here now”</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah I only started here last week” he said with a little giggle before turning to Mikasa “it’s nice to see you too Mika how have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“good thanks, care to join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh I can’t right now, but I do have a break in a few minutes so I’ll come over then”</p><p> </p><p>“sure thing!” you said as he walked back behind the counter.</p><p>You and Mikasa knew Armin from high school; he was the same age as you two and used to be in the same science and math class as you both. He also tutored you for a while as he was incredibly smart. You hadn’t seen him since the last day of school and he looked a little different then he used to. His blonde hair had been cut and it now sat above his ears and he had definitely had a growth spurt as he was now nearly Eren’s height.</p><p>Mikasa ended up ordering a chicken and bacon sandwich with a black coffee and you ordered a bowl of spaghetti carbonara and a green tea. Armin came over with your meals a couple minutes later and sat next to you with a chocolate milkshake for himself.</p><p>“so what university are you going to Armin?” Mikasa asked eyeing Armin who was slurping down his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Trost, I know I said I was going to attend Mitras but I decided to stay local instead. I’m guessing you two are going there too right?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah we both are, what made you change your mind?” you answered shovelling a mouth full of pasta down your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm I’m not really sure, I guess I was too scared to move away as I didn’t know anybody going to Mitras and I knew Jean, Marco and that lot were going to Trost so, yeah” he said twirling his straw in his half empty cup.</p><p> </p><p>You gave a hum of approval whilst finishing up the last mouthfuls of your meal, before picking up your tea and slouching back in your seat.</p><p> </p><p>“have you heard about the party that’s happening tonight at the frat house on campus?” Mikasa asked after swallowing the last bit of her sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“uh yeah I did, but I wasn’t planning on going, I don’t really know anyone who is attending”</p><p> </p><p>“well obviously us two are and so is Connie, Sasha, Annie, Eren, Jean and Marco and you are coming with us” the raven haired girl said with a smirk.</p><p>And before Armin could say anything, you told him to meet everyone at your house an hour before the party.</p><p>“you can come back to ours afterwards if you want, I guess It will be easier since you’re travelling there with us anyways”. Armin gave a nod of approval and gulped down the rest of his milkshake before standing up and brushing off his apron.</p><p> </p><p>“well I have to get back, but I will see you later” he gave a cheery smile and you both gave a small wave before he made his way back to the counter.</p><p>You both left pretty soon after Armin had said his farewell, making your way out of the city and back to the comfort of your own home. The party started at 9 and you had a few hours to kill so you decided to take a nap, as you had gotten up pretty early that morning and being out in the beaming sun had made you pretty drowsy.</p><p> </p><p>You wake up a couple hours later to the sound of your phone vibrating vigorously on your bedside table, signalling to you that there were a couple hours before the party started. You rolled over to turn you alarm off and spot Eren sitting across the room on his bed, pencil and paper in hand, drawing something.</p><p>“wakey, wakey sleepy head” he said as you rolled out of bed and trudged towards your desk.</p><p>“what are you drawing?” you said with a drowsy voice, slowly placing yourself on the chair in front of your desk.</p><p>“um just a boring old sunset, nothing exciting, was just in the mood to draw” he said with calm tone, concentrating on his drawing.</p><p>“I’m going to get ready in Mikasa and Annie’s room so I’ll see you later”</p><p>He gave a hum of approval as you picked up the pile of clothes you had neatly folded on your desk and your bag of makeup before making your way downstairs and into Mikasa’s room. Mikasa was sat at her desk already doing her makeup and Annie was sat on her bed scrolling through her phone.</p><p>Mikasa insisted on doing your makeup after she finished doing hers and you didn’t realise how good she really was until you looked in the mirror. Mikasa never really wore makeup, like ever, but somehow she had done a perfect eyeliner wing.</p><p>Annie wore some ripped black mom jeans with a strappy black crop top, Mikasa wore a plain black dress with lace up boots and you wore a cropped black top with straps that crossed over multiple times in the back and some zebra patterned flares which you paired with a pair of black converse. You had your hair down and honestly you looked breath-taking as you stood in front of the bedroom mirror, shocked at how good these trousers made your ass look. You never really dressed up a lot and hadn’t been to a party in months at this point, so you were a little nervous for tonight but at the same time pretty excited to hang out with the gang and meet new people.</p><p>All three of you had about an hour to kill before everyone left so you made your way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, because drinking on an empty stomach was the worst thing you could ever possibly do, but the other two stayed in their room instead. As you made your way down the stairs you spotted Eren, Armin and Jean sitting on the couch watching a TV show and Marco was sat at the dining room table eating the leftovers from last night’s takeaway.</p><p>“oh hey Y/N, y-you look stunning” Marco said as you passed by him making your way to the cupboard and taking out a packet of chips.</p><p>“why thank you freckle face” you giggled as you made your way back towards the lounge.</p><p>As soon as you rounded the corner, you were immediately met with Eren’s intense gaze that made its way from your legs, to your torso, to your chest and lastly up to your face, meeting your curios eyes. He gave you a small smirk before looking away, a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks.</p><p>“wow you look disgusting” Jean said in a playful tone, giving you a small smirk.</p><p>“shut up Jean” you said as you gave his head a small push walking towards the couch Eren was sat on and settled yourself in the place you always sat. Armin gave you a sheepish <em>‘hello’</em> and timid smile before everyone averted their eyes back to the TV.</p><p>Eren was wearing a loose white t shirt and a pair of light washed black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. He also wore a pair of white sneakers and had a light blue denim jacket folded over the armrest next to him. His hair was messily pulled back into a bun and he had a silver chain around his neck. <em>You had to admit he looked hot. </em>And those eyes of his, they seemed even prettier tonight than ever before and sparkled in the setting sun’s rays that lightly hit his face from the window.</p><p>Before you could pull your eyes away from him, he turned his head to face yours and your eyes met for what felt like hours, before you finally broke away from his stare and looked down at your lap, taking out a handful of chips out of the bag that was sat in your lap. You couldn’t understand why you felt so nervous tonight, you had butterflies in your stomach every time Eren looked at you.</p><p>Before you could think about your feelings anymore though, a loud beep sounded from the driveway, and with that everyone had piled into your car or the taxi, setting off for Trost’s campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I promise next chapter there will be smut but I'm not sorry for making you wait this long for it 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>